Lost to Time
by Theterribletwo15
Summary: Winter is winding down leaving Jack wishing for an adventure. He gets his wish when the Legendary Father Time to the Guardians visits, sending Jack back in time to Arendalle, to help Elsa learn to control her powers. Jack accepts but what happens when an old enemy tries to get to her first? Will Jack be able to help Elsa before Pitch can get to her or will he run out of time? JELSA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Jack

It had been just over a year since we had defeated Pitch. Easter had come and gone and the snow had started to melt in Burgess. I had given them one last snow day before Easter which had been the best one yet. With more kids believing in me, we were able to have some serious fun. Not that it mattered, them believing in me. It was all about bringing joy and fun to the children, but after centuries of no one believing in me, it was nice to get some credit for the snow days.

Easter was a success, with no Boogie man trying to destroy it. Bunny seemed to put in extra effort this year as there were an abundance of eggs and they were quite over the top. I guess he wanted to make up for the failure last year. All of the guardians had helped, and I have to say, it was quite fun. I did get in a little trouble; I kept rehiding eggs and Bunny wasn't happy, but they were all found…. eventually.

The guardians had started to become family. I didn't think I would ever feel like that, but I really did feel excepted. I mean we had our moments where we didn't agree on everything (that happened quite often) but that's family right? I had started to get used to the fact that I wasn't on my own anymore. It was nice to feel included, but it meant I had more responsibility. Being a guardian had its challenges, and the rest of the guardians expected so much of me. But it was getting easier, and the moments like Easter had all been worth it.

Over the past year though, I had become too except who I was and why the moon had chosen me. He still didn't tell me much, but it was okay, I knew why. The only thing though, is that I wished I could see my sister again. I wanted to know what happened to her and to my family. I had saved her life, but in the process, I had died. I wondered if she blamed herself. If only time travel was possible, then all my questions could be answered, but I didn't see any of those being answered soon.

I flew across the sky watching as the signs of winter had begun to disappear. The snow was melting, and the brownish green grass started to appear on the ground. I was sad to see the snow melt, because it meant spring was here, and my job was over for the season. At least for this part of the world. There were other kids that needed fun and snow, but it was always hard to leave Burgess. It was like my home. It's where I was first believed in, literally, and it's where the boy, who started it all, lived. Jaime. I always felt connected here, and seeing winter end was the worst. But I guess things can't last forever can they?

I landed in front of the school just as the bell rang. Within seconds, kids came pouring out. After about a minute, I saw Jaime come walking out, holding his sister, Sophie's hand. Sophie saw me and ran over to me.

"Woah Sophie! Slow down what's the rush?" I heard Jaime call as he lost his sister in the crowd.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" She said as she run up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled back and hugged her too. She was so cute. She reminded me of my sister.

"Jack! I didn't expect to see you!" Jaime said as he finally made his way through the crowd. "I thought you would have left by now."

"I was, but I couldn't leave without saying good bye. Plus I was hoping that you and your friends would be up for one more snow fight for the season."

"Of course! We wouldn't miss a snowball fight!" He said excitedly.

"Did I hear snowball fight?" More kids started to gather around until everyone in the usual group was there. Everyone wanted one more snowball fight so we walked over to our usual spot, and they all scattered. Most of the snow was still in good shape, but I added more snow all over and loaded them with snowballs.

"Ready? Three…. Two…. One…. Go!" I yelled as they all ran out and started pelting each other with snowballs. I mainly watched from the sidelines, making more snowballs appear, and occasionally hitting one or two kids. This was defiantly the way to end winter.

After about half an hour the kids started stopping, and they all gathered as we said our goodbyes. "Thanks for the awesome winter guys! And don't worry I'll be back in the fall. Might cause some early winter storms or something like that. Stay out trouble you guys. I wouldn't want you guys to end up on the Naughty list. And I'll be checking it twice." I smiled down out them.

"Oh don't worry Jack we will be. Have a great spring and summer!" Jaime said as he gave me one last hug. "See ya bud. Bye guys!" I said as I flew up into the sky. The sky was a clear blue and everything seemed perfect. I couldn't wait for the fall.

**Pitch **

_I watched quietly as Jack played with his friends. "Oh how cute." I thought to myself. "They think everything is so perfect and everything is alright. Well I will have my revenge. You can't kill fear, you can only mask it. And I know ways to fuel that fear. Be prepared Jack. Last Easter was only the beginning. I have something much bigger planned." _

_I smiled to myself and sent a nightmare out, causing the children to shriek with fear as it galloped away. "You haven't seen the last of me." I watched as the nightmare galloped away into the shadows. My plan wasn't complete yet, but I wanted them to know that I was back, and far from giving up. _

_I laughed as I faded into the shadows, waiting for the opportune time to strike. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I really didn't know how to start the story out. So I hope it works. I'll probably go back through later and edit it. But for now, this is it. So as the Summary says, this is a Frozen/ROTG Crossover, and yes there will be Jelsa. This is a collaboration story. I'm Sherlock2.0 and I share this account with ThePage96. I will pretty much be writing every other chapter. I'm going to be focusing mostly on the guardians and Jack, where she will be focusing on Elsa and the Frozen Characters. I want to update about once a week, probably Mondays or Tuesdays. I'm not sure when ThePage96 will update but hopefully, there's about two new chapters a week. I know she wants to post her first chapter this week, so hopefully we can get that to you.**

**I know it's only the beginning of the story and trust me, we'll get to the exact crossover soon, and if you have any ideas for later chapters feel free to review and let us know! Please review and again I hope you guys enjoyed thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I'm ThePage96 and I'm the Frozen half of Lost to Time. I hope you enjoy our story. I don't know when I will update. I guess mine will be different week to week, but I will update every week. So please enjoy our awesome crossover story! **

Chapter 2

(Elsa)

"Anna! Where are you?" I yelled through the halls of the castle. "Anna! Get down here now!"

I heard footsteps and saw her running down the stairs. "Sorry, Elsa. I was just preparing for the wedding. The tailor needed my measurements, the chief need the food choices, and the decorator need my decision on the décor for the reception. It's hard to plan a wedding!" Anna said as she fell on the couch. Her light green dress flew everywhere until it eventually settled right above her ankles.

"I understand but I also need you. You have been helping me run the Kingdom for the past 6 months and you have responsibilities to perform as well. So please make some time for the Kingdom as well. Plus your favorite day is coming. I definitely need your party skills in this." I said as I cracked a smile. It had been just over a year since everything had happened, and the kingdom had been prospering, but Anna and I both decided she should help with some of the duties being princess and all. Especially since running a kingdom was a two person job, hence there was usually a king and queen.

Anna has always been the wild one out of the 2 of us. I remember as kids my parents would have to lock her in her room when we had new china come in from some country. She would never fail to break a dish or a glass within seconds of holding it.

Anna brushed her bangs out her face as she sat up abruptly. She turned to me with wide eyes and yelled, "NO WAY! I forgot about Arendelle Days! That's this month?!"

I laughed, "Yes, Anna it's August now. You know that we celebrate Arendelle days on our parent's death date."

She looked down and said softly, "I can't believe I was so focused on my wedding that I forgot the day our parents died."

I sat next to her and rubbed her back, "Don't feel sad. Mom and Dad would want you to be happy instead of remembering their death. It's okay to be fixed on your wedding. You're getting married to the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. That is important. Our parents know that."

She looked up at me and smiled. Her big blue eyes filled with tears. She hugged me tightly, jumped up, and wiped the tears away. "Okay! I'm the new and improved Anna! I can do anything!"

I smiled as she walked off. Then I looked down at the ground. I want someone to love, just like Anna loves Kristoff. They looked so happy together, and I wanted that. But I don't know if anyone would marry a freak like me. Who would want to marry a girl with powers? Freak powers that have hurt people. As my thoughts consumed me I started to feel cold. I looked up immediately. The room was frosted over. I freaked for a minute and then came under control. My powers have been harder and harder to control lately. And I'm becoming scared. I can't let anyone know. I have to run this country and I can't if my people are scared of me. Power doesn't work like that.

As I rubbed my forehead I heard the giant doors open and Kristoff walked in. "Good Morning, Elsa!" Kristoff said with a gigantic grin.

I couldn't help but to smile back. "Good Morning, Kristoff. Anna is upstairs. I can ask one of the servants to take you to where she is at."

I began to stand. "No, Elsa, I want to talk to you."

"What is wrong Kristoff?" I asked as I motioned him to sit down.

He down on the couch across from me and looked up at me with sincere eyes. "I'm worried about Anna. She has been a lot more spacey lately. I think she is trying to stuff everything on one plate and she is now folding under pressure from all of this. It is really starting to worry me."

I looked down feeling guilty. This morning I just yelled at Anna to start picking up responsibilities that she couldn't handle. While in the mist of my thoughts I had an idea. "Kristoff! We can plan Anna's wedding!"

"What? How?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Come here." I said as I grabbed my hand, and rushed him out of the room.


End file.
